Harry Potter: Remix
by Anime-Forever-3333
Summary: Harry Potter has always been quiet and strange. When he has a painful experience on his sixth birthday, he learns that not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Summary:** Harry Potter has always been quiet and strange. When he has a strange dream on his sixth birthday, he learns that not all is what it seems.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter as I am only barrowing the characters to fit the plot. The only things I do own is the plot, the original characters and the original animals.

**Warnings:** The story will be rated M just in case I decide to throw in a few things. The story will feature: Dumbledore and Ronald bashing. Intelligent/Independent/Creature Hybrid/Powerful/God-like Harry. There will be SLASH, don't like it don't read it.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! Tell what you think of it so far, if I should continue and what you think should happen next in a review!

**Chapter 1:** **Introduction**

Harry James Potter is a strange child. He never talks and he doesn't ever show any emotion. His face is always as blank as a sheet of blank printer paper. His electric neon green eyes are as deep as the ocean but are emotionless just like his face. The reason he never talks is because he chooses not to. Harry speaks only when he wants to or is forced to. The only time he ever used his voice was to ask why his cousin gets presents in result he got slapped, hard. From then on he never used his voice. Harry Potter has always had a horrible life. He is beaten, starved and has to do everything for his so-called family. He didn't even know his real name until he started school.

When he did start school, he had a talent in art and music. In art, he would draw or paint magnificent things with extrodanary detail. In music, he could play almost every instument with a beautiful but sad and depressing tune making whoever hearing it cry. Harry has also taken to going to the school liberary. Within three months he had read all the books within the whole school. He had trouble understanding a few books but managed to get through. He found out that he has something called 'Photographic Memory.' He read about it in a book within the teachers section (he snuck in there when he was done with every book within the liberary). But when ever he showed his talents and knowledge he would get a beating for doing better than his Cousin Dudley.

Harry is not as stupid as people think he is. He knows that strange things happen to him. For example: When his Aunt Petunia tried to get him to wear an old sweater. It kept shrinking until it could only fit a doll, in return getting hit with a frying pan upside the head. Or when he was very angry a vase exploded near his Uncle Vernon. Harry got a very bad beating right then and there. So, Harry tries not to show his knowledge and talents in front of his so-called family. Though Harry does think about the things like no other kid should. Harry thinks about life, the future and many other things. Soon enough, he started to think about the strange things that go on around him.

Tonight is Harry Potter's birthday as soon as the clock hit 12:00 PM. Though no body celebrates it anyway. He is sitting in front of the worn out watch he stole watching the clock tick. He knew that tonight was special. He could feel the beginnings of it starting this morning. It started as an inch within his chest but through out the day it overcame the rest of his body. More so in certain spots. Now here he is, watching the clock and waiting for midnight to come. He knew that there will be lots of pain so he made sure that he will not scream.

When the watch hit 12:00 PM, Harry almost screamed out loud because of the pain. Insead, he started to wither around on the floor. He stayed conscious through the pain and saw that a dome of green surrounded his body. He also saw that it started to change colors. It first started at a bright green, then it turned purple, then it turned gold, then silver, then a bright scarlet, then black, then a dark red, then brown, then a blue, after all that it turned a blinding bright white. He then passed out because the pain tripled.

Harry Potter's life changed on that faithful night.


	2. Chapter 2: Schedule

**Summary:** Harry Potter has always been quiet and strange. When he has a strange dream on his sixth birthday, he learns that not all is what it seems.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter as I am only barrowing the characters to fit the plot. The only things I do own is the plot, the original characters and the original animals.

**Warnings:** The story will be rated M just in case I decide to throw in a few things. The story will feature: Dumbledore and Ronald bashing. Intelligent/Independent/Creature Hybrid/Powerful/God-like Harry. There will be SLASH, don't like it don't read it.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! Tell what you think of it so far, if I should continue and what you think should happen next in a review!

**Chapter 2: Schedule**

When harry woke up, he immediately felt different. He could smell the old dried up blood within the cupboard, He could hear the spiders crawl around the cupboard and he felt more quicker and stronger than ever. Though, he did have a splitting headache and his back was throbbing. Harry got up slowly and waited for the world stopped spinning. He walked up to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as he could. Thankfully, his Aunt and Uncle forgot to lock the door to the cupboard. Once to the bathroom, He looked in the full body mirror and gasped.

His hair had grown down to his knees while his bangs stopped just below his eyes. It was still messy but it straitened out a bit, curled at the sides and framed his face nicely. It also gained some unusual colors. His bangs are still black but the tips are a dark purple. The rest is black also but is streaked with a dark dirty yellow, brown and a dark blood red. The tips are white and look like they glow in the dark. His eyes are what caught his attention next. They narrowed out a bit and look more like snake eyes. The white part of his eyes turned as black as a black hole, the iris stayed green but his pupil narrowed to a slit and is a bright scralet red. Harry also noticed that he didn't have his glasses on. Then harry noticed the wings on his back. they started out as white snake-like scales, then it turned into emerald feathers and then it turned into black skin. That's when he noticed his body. His skin was pale but a healthy pale and you can clearly see the muscle underneath said skin. his body is toned and lean. Harry clearly has the body of a swimmer or a runner but it clearly says that he can fight, too. Harry looks down at his hands to see 2 inch black claws and then he looks at his mouth to see full lips that look so kissable but also dangerous with the fangs sticking out of the top lip and over the bottom. Harry also noticed that his neck was longer almost like a snake but strong like a wolf, he has high definate cheek bones like a panther and that he is taller than most kids his age by at least 3 inches.

All in all, Harry thought he looked good. When he noticed he was gaping Harry stopped and fixed his face to that of an emotionless mask. Harry went back to the cupboard and thought about some things. All his life he has been beaten and starved. His Aunt calls him names, his Uncle has beaten him and his Cousin does both on a daily bases. Maybe he could somehow use his new found abilities to help him with the Dursleys. Harry smirked at that thought but then frowned. No, he would wait until he has mastered all he can do. After all, revenge is best served cold. Harry thought to put up a schedule for himself. He first needed to find the power within himself through meditating and that would take up some time. Then he needed to excersize to stay fit as well as see how strong and fast he is. He also needs to practice whatever is inside of him. Harry also thought about the meals he needed in his diet and how he wanted to try for some fighting classes. After all, he wanted to be prepared when his uncle wants to fight. Harry smirked at the thought of beating up his Uncle. Harry looked at the stolen watch and sighed. 1 hour until his so-called family wakes up.

So, during that hour Harry fixed his day up into a schedule. Harry also found a way to hide his new features. All he had to do is think about having his normal teeth, hair, eyes, body shape, back and fingernails back and his power did it for him. Though his fingernails are still black and his eyes are now a dark neon green with hints of black and red. Harry thought his eyes looked cool and made him look a little more dangerous. When he heard shuffling coming from up stairs he knew it was time. When his Aunt opened the door and started yelling to get up and start cooking the breakfast, he was out the door and in the kitchen before she was even half-way through. She gaped and eventually fixed her expression into a sneer. By the time she entered the kitchen, Harry was puting the food onto the table. She gaped again. She eventually sat down and waited for her whale of a husband and pig of a son. When everyone came in, they started to eat. Thankfully, Harry cooked himself something to eat and hid it outside. After eating, his Uncle gave him a list of chores. He had them done at 1:00 PM. After cooking lunch, he went outside and ate. Harry then left the house after telling his Aunt he would be leaving.

Harry had started pick-pocketing people when he was four. So, he knew how to pick-pocket almost like an expert. He spent half an hour pick-pocketing from everyone he could see. He currently has 6 wallets and 300 pounds. Looking in the wallets he found 200 pounds in each. Harry then went to a Learn To Fight studio and signed up for Ninjutsu. When he read the packet about it he became intrigued by the style. Harry payed for a whole year but not before telling them the hours he was avalible on each day. They agreed and he payed. After pick-pocketing some more he went to a hat store and bought a blue and black baseball cap to hide his scar. Where harry is going is a place where he is famous or so his new knowledge says. He found out that he is a wizard when he was doing his schedule. All he did was think about what he was and whole bunch of information entered his head. When he sorted it out with a splitting headache. He was in awe about how much knowledge he has.

Here Harry is now, standing in front of The Leaky cauldron very nervous. Thought of all the possibities but he shoved them away. It was time to face his destiny. Time to face everything that had been taken from him. It is time to become a wizard! And so, Harry entered the building and into a new world.


End file.
